debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Godzilla (Composite)
Summary A prehistoric creature having slept under the ocean for tens of millions of years, Godzilla is a radioactive monster created by Toho and the titular character from the film franchise of the same name. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | 2-A Name: Godzilla Origin: Godzilla Gender: Male Age: Millions of years old Classification: Radiated dinosaur Attack Potency: Solar System level (Scales to Thor, with Thor comparing his strength to the Midgard Serpent, and Hercules had to put in extreme effort to overpower a simple stomp from him) | Macroverse level+ (With the new powers received by God, Godzilla was able to defeat God Mountain and all the angels inside heaven and destroyed the heaven. Was stated that after Godzilla got God's powers, he became as strong as God itself, who created the Godzilla multiverse, containing infinite universes) Dimensionality: 3-D | 4-D Travel Speed: Massively FTL+ (Traveled from Godzilla Planet to Earth in seconds. Godzilla Planet is in another galaxy entirely) | Immeasurable, Omnipresent at best (Godzilla's true form exists across the entirety of the multiverse. Godzilla also once mixed with time and space itself) Combat Speed: FTL (Can keep up with SpaceGodzilla) | Unknown, likely Omipresent Reaction Speed: FTL (Kept up with SpaceGodzilla, who can telekinetically control his crystal projectiles, which move faster than his flight speed in space, and shot down SpaceGodzilla's crystals in midair) | Unknown, likely Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Class Y (Easily overpowered the magnetic beam of a spaceship capable of effortlessly hurling a moon-sized asteroid into deep space. Matched Thor, with Thor comparing his strength to that of the Midgard Serpent) Striking Strength: Solar System Class | Macroversal+ Durability: Solar System level | Macroverse level+ Stamina: Very High. Can fight for up to seven hours. Range: Planetary (His Atomic Breath traveled around a large portion of the globe before hitting Gorath at an altitude many thousands of kilometers away from the Earth, and then pushing it tens of thousands of kilometers out into space), Interdimensional with Teleportation. Powers and Abilities: Physical Characteristics Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in Hand to Hand Combat, Large Size (Type 3, over 5000 meters tall, Rozan intestines reached a size of 300 meters and has a liver of 500 mts.), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2; Can survive in the vacuum of space, pressure of the bottom of the ocean and without food for long periods of time), Enhanced Senses & Sixth Sense (Godzilla can feel the presence of other monsters and predict where they will appear), Instinctive Reaction (Has a natural Phased-Array Radar that allows him to instinctively intercept approaching threats), Immortality (Types 1, 3, Limited 4; One version of Godzilla managed to come back to life an hour after being beaten to death, 6; Godzilla can possess others to stay alive after death and 7; GMK Godzilla is essentially a dead body possessed by millions of souls), Regeneration (Low-Mid in battle, Low-High; Can regenerate from as little as a single cell, though the time necesary was never specified to High over time; One version of Godzilla managed to regenerate himself after being exposed to the Oxygen Destroyer, that isolates oxygen molecules and splitting them, It was confirmed to be the same Godzilla who attacked Tokyo in 1954 and had been attacking during 13 years . However in order to regenerate it took to Godzilla some months and is thus not combat applicable.), Expert Swordsman, Skilled in stealth, Resistance to Pain (Able to endure extreme pain), Berserk Mode (Increases his power, strength and durability to a greater extent), Rage Power (His strength and general power levels are directly proportional to his anger, Increases his speed and strength), Flight, Breath Attack, Energy Manipulation and Absorption, Radiation Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation and Absorption, Fire Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Heat Vision, Manipulation Darkness Manipulation, Homing Attack, Reactive Evolution (Godzilla has the ability to mutate his DNA at will to adapt to any situations and threats. Godzilla has been evolving until reaching his current form, Godzilla possesses eight times the genetic information of human beings), Possession (Able to possess Godzilla toys), Manipulation Soul Manipulation (Able to absorb souls and use them to prolong his life, can divide one soul into millions of parts), Forcefield Creation, Gravity Manipulation (Via the Null Gravity Barrier), Life Force Absorption (Godzilla can absorb the life force of multiple individuals at same time ), Telepathy (Has a telepathic link to Baby Godzilla), Resurrection (As Burning Godzilla, in another body, or completely, though this is non-combat applicable), Transformation (Acid Manipulation; Leukocyte Godzilla; Cancer Cell Godzilla, Supercharged Godzilla, Tyrant ), Statistics Amplification (Via Red Item, Amplifier bracelet, Explorer Gloves, Physical power amplification via Fire Surge, Ranged attack amplification via Electrical Surge, Speed amplification via Speed Surge, and Durability amplification via Shield Surge. Can increase the statistics of all allies), 4th Wall Awareness and Breaking the Fourth Wall, Vehicular Mastery, Asexual Reproduction, Limited Biological Manipulation (Can make new species of flora and fauna that contain his genetic structure, though this takes extensive time), Weather Manipulation ( The electromagnetism generated by Godzilla causes planetary scale climate change, Though this is not combat applicable), Limited Plant Manipulation, Limited Earth Manipulation (Godzilla possesses an awareness of underground activity. This was demonstrated when he located the underground nest of Burtannus , and when he prevented a volcano from erupting), Aura (Has an Intimidation Aura that works specifically on beings with Enhanced Senses), Anti-Manipulation Spatial Manipulation (Eye Bombs), Magic (Godzilla can produce Magical damage of the Earth, Darkness Fire, Aqua and Nature Attributes to all enemies), Damage Boost (Increases between 80% and 180%), Oxygen Destroyer (Air Manipulation, Atomic Destruction, Durability Negation), Luck Manipulation (The probability amper ring gives Godzilla higher chances of hitting his target, dodge and attack, best chances of win and Good Luck increases +1000, via use of The Probability Ring ), Self-Destruction (Cannot be controlled by will), Electro-Magnetism (Capable of creating an EMP), Vibration Manipulation (Able to project a sound wave that destroys things on a molecular level and Negates durability, as well as vibrate its molecules rapidly to drastically increase the temperature around itself), Size Manipulation (Able to shrink down to the size of a housecat), Duplication (Can make multiple clones of himself, Godzilla Earth can create cell-clones of himself Ex. Godzilla Filius), Godzilla's body can unleash giant parasites, Including Shockirus, Some abilities requires Preparation (Red Spiral Particle Breath), Manipulation Time Stop (Can stop time with Sandglass for over fifteen seconds), Portal Creation (Via Master Key), Explosion Manipulation (Via Exploding Boulder Item and Bombs), Bolts discharges (Via Thunder), Teleportation (Able to warp between long distances and to different Dimensions), Invulnerability (Via Green Item and During 25 seconds due crystal surge), Healing (Via Life Twister Ax, Via Blue Item, Yellow Item, Heart Item, Meat and self recovery at regular intervals), Resistance to Extreme Heat (Able to resist heat in excess of 1000 degrees Celsius and temperatures high enough to melt stone), Resistance to Mind Control, Acid, Poison (Godzilla resisted a deadly toxin during months), Electricity Manipulation (Godzilla Ignored over a million megawatts pouring into him), Fire (Resisted tank fire), Disease Manipulation (Even while infected with multiple Cancer Cells in all of his body, Godzilla's healt was not affected), High Sound Waves (Unfazed by Bagorah’s focused Sound attacks), Petrification (Resisted the Siren's powers, which can turn humans and kaiju to stone in seconds), Magic (Godzilla has resistance to Darkness, Earth, Nature, Aqua, Ice and Fire based Magic attacks), Matter Manipulation (Resists Micro-Oxygen, which breaks down most matter on a molecular level), Limited Resistance to Sleep Manipulation (G-Force used a “nervous system suppressor” on Godzilla, which would force him to fall asleep. He resisted for a period of time, but eventually did succumb), Limited Resistance to Spatial Manipulation (Briefly resisted being torn apart and stretched like an Origami by a warp, but would not have survived if he didn't sacrifice his eyes). | Same as before, Large Size (Type 2 to Type 9. Exists as an energy in the whole Godzilla verse, which contains infinite universes), Immortality (Type 8. Can exist as long as reality exists. Can exist as pure energy in the whole Godzilla multiverse and, as such, cannot die even if its physical self is killed), Holy Manipulation (Can use a divine sword, shield and armor with laser cannons), Concept Destruction (Defeated God Mountain, which embodies the whole creation), Conceptual Manipulation (When it got its divine form, Godzilla can use all the abilities of God, including the power to manipulate concepts), Matter Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Creation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Erasure Existence Erasure (Erased the SpaceGodzilla Lucifer fusion from existence), Law Manipulation, Life and Death Manipulation (In its divine form), Regeneration Negation (Can temporarily nullify up to Low-Mid regeneration With Radiation Surge, with Oxygen Destroyer and Can temporarily negate ranged attacks with Darkness Surge), Warping Reality Warping, Logic Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Existence Abstract Existence (Type 1. Can exist as pure energy). Resistance to the followings: Mind Manipulation (Resisted God Mountain's attempt to brainwash it) and Soul Manipulation (One form of Godzilla lacks a soul), Omnipresence Standard Equipment: A samurai sword, a divine sword, shield and divine armor with cannon lasers, A giant Mecha-Kong, Binoculars, Godzilla's Item list, Life Twister Ax, Sandglass, Master Key, Exploding Boulder Item, Bombs, Thunder, Oxygen Destroyer, Probability Ring, Gloves , Meat and Amplifier bracelet . Intelligence: Gifted (Intelligent enough to understand teamwork and to analyze and use the battlefield to his advantage. Has some knowledge of martial arts including judo and kickboxing, can adapt to complex fighting styles and exploit enemy weaknesses , More intelligent incarnations are capable of human activities such as speech, close quarter and ranged combat, mastery of several weapons, and even piloting of complex mechas or ships as a sailor) Weaknesses: Will explode if he absorbs too much radiation, destroying the second brain near his tail will paralyze him. | None notable Key: Base and most forms | Divine Godzilla Note: Godzilla fighting God is an outlier. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Post-Crisis Doomsday (DC Comics) - Doomsday's Profile (Speed was equal, win was by KO or death) Arceus (Pokémon) - Arceus's profile (Both were at 2-A) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Monster Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Martial Artists Category:Large Size Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sword Users Category:Stealth Mastery Users Category:Berserkers Category:Rage Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Heat Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Possession Users Category:Soul Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Life Force Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Biological Users Category:Weather Users Category:Plant Users Category:Earth Users Category:Aura Users Category:Space Users Category:Magic Users Category:Air Users Category:Matter Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Probability Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Size Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Time Users Category:Portal Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Healing Users Category:Concepts Users Category:Holy Users Category:Creation Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Law Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Logic Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Acausality Users